Plants vs. Zombies: Suburbia Defenders
Plants vs. Zombies: Suburbia Defenders is the ??? game in the Plants vs. Zombies franchise. It takes place in an undefined timeline separate from Plants vs. Zombies 2, where time travel has not been invented and Zomboss's goal is purely domination over Suburbia. Plot After trying (and failing) to steal your brains with a house assault multiple times, Zomboss decides that conquering the rest of Suburbia first would probably easier and more fruitful in the long run. Retreating to the safety of his lab, he begins a full-on Zombie assault on Suburbia's citizens. Now, with the rest of the city's residents driven away by zombies, it is up to you, Crazy Dave, Patrice Blazing, and Nate Timely to destroy the zombie army and take back the city. Concept Suburbia Defenders takes place in a semi-realistic world of Plants vs. Zombies, with an interconnected world and much more streamlined gameplay. Suburbia Defender's goal is to have a Plants vs. Zombies game without microtransactions or pay-to-win aspects, with a focus on strategy and skill. Icons SD App Icon 1.png|Version 1.0-1.2 SD App Icon 2.png|Version 1.3-1.5 SD App Icon 3.png|Version 1.6 (current) Overview Plants vs. Zombies: Suburbia Defenders is a purchasable mobile game costing $4.99 with no in-app purchases, unlike its predecessor. Plant Food returns from Plants vs. Zombies 2, which allows plants to power up for varying amounts of time. Each plant has its own ability when given Plant Food, usually in the form of a powerful special attack or a permanent stat boost. Additionally, users can level up their plants using plant XP and Coins (found in-game or bought with real money) to allow them to permanently enhance their abilities. Players start with a tutorial that takes place in front of the player's house. Afterward, the player travels to an abandoned greenhouse and can beat levels to progress to new areas. As players go through levels, they unlock new plants, each with advantages and new abilities. Update History Areas Note on modifiers: means that all of this area's levels take place during the day means that all of this area's levels take place at night means that this area's levels vary between day and night means that some or all tiles in this area are hard tiles that require Flower Pots to be planted on means that this area contains water tiles means that this area contains obstacles that block straight shots and can be destroyed using Grave Buster *Due to Zomboss Lab's unique stage layouts, it includes hard tiles and water tiles, but not at the same time in any given level. Game Modes Campaign The basic game. Progress through different areas on your quest to defeat the evil Zomboss, while collecting Plants and becoming stronger. Survival Endless * Unlocked after beating their respective area Beat ever-growing waves of Zombies throughout any area in the game. Sun-making plants are prohibited, but you receive a small amount of sun after beating a wave. Endless Zones * Unlocked after beating their respective area Similar to Survival Endless, but plants need to be unlocked after beating levels and sun-producing Plants can be used. Beating a level also causes your lawn to be reset, but lawnmowers and Plant Foods are saved. Mechanics and Features Sun Like in previous games, sun is used as a form of currency to create Plants to defend your lawn. A tiny sun would be worth 5, small would be 25, normal would be 50, big would be 75, and huge would be 100. Plant Food Plant Food functions the same as in Plants vs Zombies 2, giving plants powerful effects that usually last a few seconds, but may also be permanent depending on the plant. Each Plant has two different Plant Food abilities available, which can be chosen while in the Zen Garden or Almanac and are locked while playing a level. Genetic Modification Genetic Modification is a 3-tiered way of powering up your Plants, explained more here: Shovel The Shovel lets you dig up your Plants on the field, removing the Plant and giving you a 50% refund, rounded down. It is unlocked directly after the Tutorial. Sun refunded by the Shovel will be returned directly to your sun counter, as opposed to PvZ2 where it was just left on the ground. In the Zen Garden, it is used to move Plants to different flowerpots, and to pick up and sell fully grown Plants. Coins Coins are a form of currency found in PvZ: SD and are used to buy Plant levels, costumes, and items from Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies. Coins have a chance to be dropped by Zombies upon defeat, and 10 coins are earned at the end of a level for each Lawn Mower remaining. In the Zen Garden, coins can be produced by Marigolds and watered Plants and can be earned by selling Crazy Dave fully-grown Plants. After every few levels, you will also earn a Bag of Coins, which gives a large number of coins once. Seed Packets Seed Packets function exactly as they did in previous Plants vs Zombies games, allowing you to chose the Plants you want to bring into a level. A new recharge time has also been added, One-Use (does not recharge). In-game, Plant Food can be used on a recharging Seed Packet to instantly recharge it to full unless the packet has a one-use recharge. SD Day Packet.png|Day Plant seed packet SD Sun Packet.png|Sun-producer Seed Packet New Dark Ages Seed Packet.png|Night Plant Seed Packet New Premium Seed Packet.png|Utility Plant Seed Packet Seed Slots Seed Slots act the same as in the first two games. The player is given 7 normal Seed Slots at the start of the game, but more are unlocked after completing certain areas. An 8th one is unlocked after Furious Forest, and a 9th after Main Street. A special "Utility slot" is also earned after beating The Greenhouse, which is used to pick a Utility Plant to use in a level. Utility Plants Utility Plants are a special category of plants that include Power Mints, Gold Bloom, Doom-Shroom, and Ice-Shroom. While the latter two are only available on nighttime stages, Power Mints can be used on any daytime level and buff Plants of their family, as well as causing lawn-wide effects while active. All Utility Plants cost 0, have a 30 second starting recharge time, and have a one-use recharge. You can only use 1 Utility Plant per level, in a special "Utility Slot" at the bottom of your seed slots. Lawn Plants Lawn Plants are a special category of plants made up of Flower Pot, Lily Pad, and Sod, which are required to plant on certain tiles. Lawn Plants are represented as circular icons on the bottom left of the screen, where they can be selected and planted. Lawn Plants cost sun but do not take up seed slots, and only appear on levels where they are needed for planting. Alternate Paths Unlike in PvZ2, worlds can have multiple different paths leading to different items. Paths can either lead to new Plants, coins, or Gift Boxes. Each area has 3-5 different paths, with at least 2 Plants unlocked from these paths. Travel Log The Travel Log is a feature that keeps track of the player's completed areas and alternate paths. It also houses the Achievement and Photo sections and notifies the player of changes between updates. Objectives Like in PvZ2, some levels have Objectives, which are requirements needed to complete the level. These include: * Don't let the zombies trample the flowers. * Survive without planting on the mold colonies. * Survive with plants picked for you. * Survive with most plants picked for you. * Survive with limited Seed Slots. * Protect the endangered plants. * Never have more than x plants. * Don't lose more than x plants. * Defeat x zombies in y seconds. * Produce at least x sun. * Spend no more than x sun * End the level with at least x plants. * Survive while a conveyor belt delivers Seed Packets. * Survive without Lawn Mowers. Gift Boxes Gift Boxes are obtained after beating the boss of an area or by completing alternate Paths. Every gift box contains: * A Costume * 500-1000 Coins * 2-3 Zen Garden plants Costumes Costumes are cosmetic decorations that change a Plant's appearance but serve no purpose otherwise. Costumes can be bought at Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies or found in end-of-area Gift Boxes, and have a 1% chance to be dropped by a defeated Zombie. Bosses Boss Fights are special levels that take place on the final level of each area where the player must fight and defeat one of Zomboss's Zombots. Bosses have a slower progression system compared to the second game, with more health but slower attack patterns and less Zombie spawns. This is to prevent the massive, unbeatable hordes that would sometimes crop up while fighting a PvZ2 Zombot. Zombots also move around much less, and sometimes have defined "weak points" where they must be hit or are invulnerable at certain times. Minibosses On the 15th level of each area, a miniboss fight against a Z-Mech will take place. Z-Mechs all have the same main set of attacks, with different specifics for attacking. For example, one Z-Mech may shoot missiles that instantly destroy a Plant, while another might shoot weaker missiles that do splash damage. Zen Garden The Zen Garden is a game mode in PvZ: SD that is unlocked after beating Abandoned Greenhouse. It is a virtual garden where the player keeps plants that he or she has collected, usually obtained from gift boxes or bought from Crazy Dave. They are the same plants the player uses in the game. All Zen Garden plants need to be watered periodically (except aquatic plants) and fertilized to grow and either bug sprayed or played music to make them drop extra coins. Once a Plant is fully grown, it can be sold to Crazy Dave at any time, with its sell price being determined by the Plant's rarity, its happiness, and if that Plant is currently in demand. Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies is Crazy Dave's shop and is located in the trunk of his car. The player gains access to it after finding his Car Key at the end of the Tutorial. The player can sell fully-grown Zen Garden Plants, purchase Zen Garden items and certain Plants, and unlock XP Quests from here. Difficulty Ratings Difficulty Ratings are seen when viewing an area on the map and roughly represent the area's difficulty. World are ranked with Small Peppers, Jalapenos, and Devil Chili, where one Jalapeno is worth 3 Small Peppers and one Devil Chili is equivalent to five Jalapenos. Gallery Sun PvZ2.png|A Sun Pvz2plantfood-0.png|A Plant Food Travel Log HD.png|The icon for the Travel Log HD Mystery Gift Box.png|A Gift Box Money Bag.png|A Bag of Coins Large Money Bag.png|A Sack of Coins Silver Coin.png|A Silver Coin Gold Coin.png|A Gold Coin Suburbia Defenders genetic modification icon.png|The icon for Genetic Modification Small Pepper.png|A Small Pepper, used for rating difficulty. Hjala.png|A Jalapeno, used for rating difficulty Devil Chilli.png|A Devil Chili, used for rating difficulty 240px}} Category:Games Category:Unfinished Category:Hoola Approves Category:Suburbia Defenders